pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luigi
Should we actually call out each individual Cars Toons episode that they appeared in? Or just say "Cars Toons"? - RaptorWiki 17:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :My inclination would be to not list all the episodes. Just use Cars Toons. --Jeff (talk) 19:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or maybe there won't be too many episodes of it? And then it won't really matter. Should we wait and see? Or should I change them to Cars Toons now? - RaptorWiki 20:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't have a strong opinion on it - I could go either way. I don't watch a lot of TV and am probably not the target audience but the show doesn't seem that popular? Or another way to say it is that they seem secondary to the feature films. So to me I would summarize all the episodes into the single Cars Toons heading. Otherwise, do we also create categories for each episode, even if there are only a handful? --Jeff (talk) 21:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, they are all considered Cars Toons, so I'd think they could all go in the same place. Maybe condense them on one page, and redirect all episode names to that main Cars Toons page. - RaptorWiki 21:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Luigi's last name? Since Luigi's Uncle's and Aunt's last names are "Topolino" that could possibly mean his last name is Topolino. We'll probably never know for sure. Just wanted to let people know, I'll put that there's a possibility "Topolino" is his last name in the trivia section. --Aaron 23:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Although Luigi's aunt could have married Uncle Topolino, (who might not be an uncle by blood) and took his name via marriage. Pixarfandom 17:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's true, but there's still a possibility. --Aaron 21:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Since we don't know for sure, then I don't think we should put it in at all. It's just speculation. --Jeff (talk) 23:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that piece of trivia should stay, because 1. Luigi, Guido, and Uncle Topolino were all paired together in a Cars 2 Die-Cast 3-pack, and 2. We could find out in Cars 2 when it comes out next month. --Aaron 23:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was first was thinking it was OK to have this listed as trivia, but now, I'm no more sure... I tend to think it should not be put. This comes from a simple problem : If Luigi's named "Luigi Topolino", why would he call his uncle Topolino ? Usally, (I think...) you woudn't name you uncles by their last name, especially if you have the same... I think there's too much specuation that can be done on this point, and therfore it's not enough certain...Gray Catbird 23:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hmm, you've got a good point there. Maybe we should take it out then. --Aaron 03:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well GrayCatbird, you've convinced me. I removed that piece of trivia from the Trivia section. Thanks. --Aaron 03:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC)